Brotherly Love
by lokelover
Summary: Rose gets a call from Mihawke to visit her younger brother's friend. When the Schibukai are called in to figure out how to deal with World ( a notorious pirate from 30 years ago who escaped Impel Down), she follows Mihawke only to find him at the ship of Byrnndi World. Curios as to what's going on she boards the ship only to find her brother..helpless.(OC story)
1. Chapter 1

_**"Thank you for loving me"-Portgas D. Ace**_

A young girl with long, wavy raven hair stood on the sandy beach. Her eyes overlooked the waves that came crashing in.

"Oi golden eyes," she greeted into the den den mushi whose eyes held a golden glare

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Princess?" a male voice hissed from the other end

Rose wrinkled her nose. " I am no princess, sword boy."she informed obviously disgusted by the comment. "Anyways, I did not call you for a petty argument over nicknames."

The den den mushi smirked.

"You wish to see the Roronoa boy, don't you?" he inquired

"Yes." She answered

"Well I can't let you, sorry." he replied with fake sincerity

The girl pouted. "Aaaaaaw come on Hawky. Jut one little visit?" she begged

The man on the other side grumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Fine, whatever. Just don't bring that mugiwara boy with you." he huffed

"Ha! Thanks Hawk man! Be there in a few hours," she cheered, hanging up before she could here the other man's protests.

She put down her den den mushi as she stood up from the ground. She waved goodbye to the stone plaque inscribed with the words: _**Portgas D. Ace.**_

"Bye brother. I have to go visit a friend that I haven't seen in a year. I love you and thanks for letting me visit." She said as she traced the corner of the gravestone

Stepping on her boat she put on her hat just like her brother taught her many years ago when they were on the same crew together. Stepping on the _Striker (_that was given to her when they went by the island that Ace was last seen on before he was taken by Blackbeard to Impel Down) she activated her devil fruit and she enjoyed the slight breeze emanating from the ocean.

Arriving on Kuraigana Island, she was greeted by a pink haired girl floating a little bit off the ground surrounded by her usual ghouls.

"Hey Rose! Its been so long hasn't it?" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she greeted the older

"Yeah, it has...hasn't it?" Rose asked as she hugged the latter

"Yeah! Oh but I'm guessing that you aren't really here for me but for Zoro right?" Perona asked slightly frowning at the thought of someone wanting to visit Zoro and not her

"Ummm...yeah sorry about that, its just that I called Mihawk and got invite over." She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

Perona looked at her. " You begged him with the puppy dog look, didn't you?" she said with a sigh

"Yeah." Rose confessed "Sorry about that."

"Oh no its fine. Here I'll lead you to him." Perona replied with her happiness faked a little in her voice

"Its ok...I'll find him. I think I know where he might be." The raven haired girl replied trying to escape the akward aura slowly building around the two

Walking down the hall she turned a few corners until she found the dining hall. Entering the dining room, her first instinct was to look at the warlord that sat on his usual throne. _He hasn't changed a bit._ Rose glared at the male sipping his wine she noticed a slight smirk on his face. Following the direction of his gaze and smirk, she noticed a familiar green haired boy looking at them. The younger male obviously did not like not being noticed first. She was slightly surprised at how much he seemed to have change in the year and a half that she hasn't seen him.

Zoro now had a scar running through his left eye, hindering it useless. His already monstrous muscle size seemed to have doubled and his green hair seemed a little longer. Noticing the marimo's expertly hidden, upset mood at her not noticing him, she ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. She inhaled in the mixed scent of sweat and stale sake.

"You haven't showered in days, have you?"She demanded

Zoro eyed her."Talk to the owner of the castle over there." he replied as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the warlord

Rose shook her head and sighed. "And come on, admit you missed me." she stated as the man tensed under her hug

"Its ok to smile every once in a while. Also, that frown burns a hole in my face. Wouldn't want Sanji to hear that, now would we?"

"You're as bad as that money loving witch." the swordsman muttered as the girl let go of her hug

Rose crossed her arms."That's not nice Roronoa." she stated in a sort of matter-of-fact voice "Now hug me back."

"No." he stubbornly replied

"Zoro don't make me have Nami increase your debt." she ticked

Zoro glared. "What the hell? You're all witches." he nearly shouted "Fine whatever."

He carefully wrapped his arms around the pirate princess. It was not a warm filled hug but a how-the-hell-do-you-hug kind of hug, but it was a hug none the less. She now had bragging rights over the other members.

As soon as she was happy with the outcome she let go smiling. Turning to face the slightly blushing Mihawke she said,"Hey Dracule. Do you mind if Zoro and I go for a walk?" she said as she slightly held on to Zoro's arm

"I don't care as just as long as you don't leave the island or destroy my castle or both."The best swordsman answered glaring at the green haired man

"No problem. I won't have a problem with that and I can do that but I'm not so sure about Zoro." The pirate replied in a joking matter, ignoring his protests

"Hey! I know that I may not be the best at directions but when have I ever gotten lost in this castle?"Zoro replied with a glare at Rose

"That would be like the first few months, when you first stayed with me. How else do you think you arrived at my castle? Did you by any chance think that you purposely came here? Because I would have guessed not." Mihawke answered pouring more wine into his glass

"I'm here by accident because of Bartholemew Kuma, _gold eyes._" Roronoa replied

"Dammit Rose! Now he calls me that." Mihawk sighed

Said girl was glancing at the younger male's clenched fists. _So he is still affected by it_, her mind concluded.

"Don't worry I think everything will be fine. I'm pretty sure Luffy misses you as much as you do him, but now is not the time to worry and think about that." Rose replied slowly tugging him out of the room and into the hall

"Come on lets go walk outside." she said as she stepped a little away from Zoro giving him his space and letting go of his arm

As they walked around in the castle they made their way to the roof of the building. Looking at their surroundings, Rose took in the depressing view that surrounded her. _How does he even stand the same view every day_, she thought to herself as she looked at the swordsman, trying to read any emotion that might be fighting its way to the surface.

"Hey, Zoro, I need to ask you something." Rose said trying to somehow fill up the silence that surrounded them

"What is it?" he said still looking out into the empty field full of dead trees and dead grass

"Why did you decide to train under your enemy? The same one who gave you the scar back at the Baratie?" she said trying not to look at the area that was covered by bandages right now but it hid a big scar underneath

"I couldn't help my captain back then and from what I see that makes me weak. Too weak, in fact." he answered

"But Zoro, you are the strongest man I know. You shouldn't feel that way. It wasn't your fault that you got separated. Kuma just took you by surprise, that's all so don't let it bring you down." she said trying to make him feel better.

"I cannot be weak," he repeated simply.

"And why is that?" She urged.

"None of your business," he hissed.

Rose pouted. "Come on, big baby boo. You don't have to hide things from me," she pointed out.

The green haired swordsman clenched his fists in annoyance. "I am not a _Big Baby Boo_," he shouted,"Dammit, now that pink haired witch is going to used that."

The war lord crossed her arms again. "Then tell me what is on your mind, moss head," she demanded.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," he growled harshly, "I made Luffy promise me something when we first meet, and if I don't grow stronger, he will go through with it. Why does he have to be so _Luffy?"_

The raven haired girl smiled inwardly. "Because he is Luffy," she answered, "what was the promise? I won't tell."

Zoro glared at her. "You better not," he grumbled, "He promised me that he would end his own life with my sword if his dream came before mine. For that reason, I cannot be weak because my damn idiotic, arrogant, self-centered younger self had to make him promise."

Before she was able to bite back with a snarky response, a carrier bat had sat on her shoulder causing her to turn her full attention on it. Carefully taking out the letter in between its feet and her shoulder, she read out loud:

_**Dear "Shadow Pheonix" Rose,**_

_**It has come to our attention that a certain Byrrndi World has resurfaced. He has started blowing up island and destroying countless Marine ships along with pirate boats and Celestial Dragon vessles. We request that you come to the Marine Headquarters as soon as possible so we can all discuss how to get rid of this threat to humanity.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Fleet Admiral Sakazuki**_

_**Marine Headquarters**_

"So I take it that its bad shit going down?" The former bounty hunter asked

"Yeah. I have to get down to Mihawke because I need to ask him something before he and I both depart and go our seperate ways until we all meet up at headquarters." she answered as she started running down the stairs that they used to get on to the roof

Reaching the dining hall, she saw Mihawke slowly putting on his jacket as he was holding the same letter she got not seconds earlier.

"So I guess this cuts my visit here short." Rose said as she followed a very focused Mihwake outside

"Yes it does." he answered bluntly

"Any plans on what you are going to do before you arrive at Marineford?" she asked trying to get a little bit more than a blunt answer out of him

"Well yes I do. But you should know better than anyone else that I always do something before I get to headquarters." he said trying to hint to rose that she should stop asking questions

"Mind if I follow you for this one?" she said curious as to where he was heading this time

"Do whatever just don't get in my way." he sighed as he stepped on board his ship

Following him, Rose got on her boat and just before they departed, they were greeted with a childish "Where do you think you're going without me?" Looking up she noticed Perona floating down from up high.

"We were called by the Marines. Someone is wreaking havock and the Marines can't solve it. You know the usual." Rose replied trying to make the girl forget that they were about to leave her

"Oh! I'm coming! Mihawke always needs me around. Don't you Mihawke-kun?" she asked looking at Mihawke with a slight pout

"Yeah yeah, just please be quiet for the ride to there. Ok? I don't know how much I can stand of it." He answered obviously annoyed at the nickname

"What are we going to do about Zoro?" Rose asked suddenly remembering the other swordsman

"He'll be fine by himself. He knows what to do when I go out and that is train." Mihawke answered

As they left, Rose said her goodbyes to the place feeling that she might not return back to it before the 2 years are over. A few hours in the way they came to what looked like an island. Getting a closer look at it she saw that it wasn't an island at all...it was a pirate ship that could only belong to the one and only Byrrndi World. How she knew who's it was she didn't know but she had a really bad feeling of what was going on inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing a very familiar boat off the coast of the ship-island,she said,"Hey gold eyes, looks like the Amazons are ahead of us.I'm going to go find out what they are doing here."

"Ok you do that while I send this little girl out to scout the other ship." he replied, not looking away from the big island ship in front of them

"Mihawk-kun! I'm not little..you stupid head." the pink hair whined

"You're just proving it yourself, you do know that Perona?" the raven haired girl said as she activated her devil fruit powers and zipped by the two

Arriving at the ship, Rose yelled up" Yo Amazons! Do I have your permission to come aboard?"

At the sound of her voice, a few amazons ran up to the side. Looking over a blonde haired girl exclaimed,"Its Princess Rose! She's here!" After hearing that, a bunch of girls ran to the side of the blonde and yelled out," Hello Princess! Long time no see!"

"Hey I'm not a princess!" she yelled up jokingly knowing that because of her heritage she was called that a lot.

"Whatever you say..but get on! Stop spending all your time down there!" they replied

Tying the Striker to the boat, she used her powers to propel herself on board. Before her feet could even touch the deck she was tackled by a little girl.

"Princess! I missed you! Where did you go?" she asked hugging the raven haired girl

"Well, I was off saving people and trying to cope with the loss of my brother." Rose responded, smiling

"Emma, get off of her this instant and get back to your duties!" a gravely voice yelled out suddenly

"Yes ma'am." Emma replied as she ran off to wherever she came from

Getting up, Rose noticed an elderly woman that doesn't seem to change at al whenever she meets her.

"Hello Elder Nyon. Its been so long." Rose said, bowing in greeting

"Oh cut the facade. What did you come here for?" the elder questioned

"I was in the area on my way to the headquarters and I saw the weird island ship and your ship was along side it so I got curious." The younger replied

"Well for your information Hancock's two sisters got kidnapped and Luffy came along with her to save them even though Rayleigh retaliated." Nyon explained

"Wait. Luffy left his training?! That's not allowed, is it?" Rose asked

"Well technically yes because he isn't communicating with any of the straw hats but its also technically no because he shouldn't be in touch with Hancock and he shouldn't be wreaking havoc and letting his existence known." the grandma replied

"Well I'm going to go check it out and maybe help out a little bit if needed...and I get the funny feeling Buggy is on there too because I saw the buggy pirate flag on my way here." The pirate princess replied

"Be careful though but help me get Luffy and that stupid girl back safe ok? Oh and don't you go dying too." she warned

"No problem. See you Elder Nyon!" the raven haired replied as she got ready to jump off the ship

Landing exactly on her ship she quickly untied her boat and sped away towards the island.


End file.
